


ALL栎系列一之一号禁地

by zhanmiao



Category: UNINE, all栎, 影视同人
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:27:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22240297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhanmiao/pseuds/zhanmiao
Summary: 青春有你一号宿舍神仙友谊勿上升真人 脑内产物罢了“为什么嘉羿可以？你果然是更爱他一点！”“你说什么？”......只是“管栎，你是我们一号宿舍的宝贝。“
Relationships: 一号宿舍, 青春有你 - Relationship
Kudos: 10





	ALL栎系列一之一号禁地

ALL栎系列一之一号禁地

文/展喵

【撰于2019年4月15日】

“啊——”管栎绷直的小腿不住地颤抖，“够了，李汶翰！你，你今天是不是有点过了！”  
身上的人置若罔闻一般一把折起管栎的腿，深深压上，粗壮的部分直接进入通道的最深处，顶在那令人疯狂痉挛的一点上。  
“呜！！！”管栎承受不住地昂起脖颈，身体叫嚣着抵达了高潮，前端一股股乳白色清液喷出，后穴收缩，咬紧体内的那根罪魁祸首。  
李汶翰深邃的目光盯着身下人因为高潮而迷离的眼眸，发现那漂亮眼角的湿润越加浓郁，将那抓着床单骨节泛白的手握在手里，移到嘴边，轻轻舔舐着柔软的指尖，身下狂风骤雨似地狠狠抽插了数十下，直到钉在最深处发泄出来。  
持续了几分钟的冲刷，内壁激发的抖动让管栎眼底一阵阵泛白，爽到极致近乎昏厥，体内的那根终于退了出去，合不拢的双腿，还有从穴中流出的精华，无一不展示着这场酣畅淋漓的性爱，这次的余韵让管栎涌出一股股鼻酸，眼眸水雾越来越充盈。  
李汶翰察觉到管栎的不对劲，握着的手也被抽离，一瞬间紧张地靠过去：“栎——”  
管栎偏过头，将手臂盖在眼前，哑声道：“我累了，别碰我——”  
“我抱你去清理。”李汶翰伸手想要将管栎抱起。  
“我说了别碰我！”管栎一把抚开那手，“让我一个人缓缓，你先去练习吧，别耽误了。”最后的语气还是忍不住软下来，管栎自己也弄不清，为自己太过爽而想哭的想法打击到，仿佛体内那点仅存的自我即将被掏空。  
而李汶翰并没有这么想，甚至还带着丝丝妒忌：“为什么嘉羿可以？你果然是更爱他一点！”  
管栎浑身一抖，一双泪盈盈的眼微微含怒：“你说什么？”  
“不是吗？嘉羿已经占了哥整整一个礼拜了，就算在浴室里被做到腿软，哥还是会温柔地给他吹头，为什么我不行？”管栎是属于我们一号宿舍的宝贝，我、嘉羿还有小连都很爱他，可是他总是把最好的笑容最温暖的抚摸给了嘉羿，“你说过，会给我们每个人公平的感情——”  
管栎一怔，从没想过汶翰会有这么直白的控诉，这三个人他又如何会不爱呢，可以掏心掏肺交流的小连，虽然每次话都很多，就算在做的时候也总是喋喋不休，却很温柔，还有嘉羿，笑起来完全没了抵抗力，会百依百顺地配合，会让人觉得既舒服又不会有压迫感。只是汶翰，每次都那么蛮横，会让他觉得失控，仿佛到最后看不见真实的自己，像漩涡一样令他沉沦，他是有些害怕，怕无法自拔。  
可是既然爱，为何还要害怕，原来自己的这种情绪不知不觉伤了他。  
管栎伸出手臂，怀着李汶翰的脖子将他搂紧：“我不会了，汶翰，你们都是我最爱的人。”  
李汶翰搂紧身下的这具纤瘦的身躯：“是刚刚我弄得你不舒服了吗？”  
“不会，舒服到都想要哭了呢”  
“真的吗？”李汶翰忐忑的心忽然闪过一丝惊喜，“我想看你哭的样子。”  
管栎眉毛微皱：“你还真是爱欺负我，快扶我去浴室，晚上还要上课。”  
“那今晚——”  
“你想弄死我吗？！”管栎气到，现在腰还在抖呢！  
“那明天——”  
明天约了嘉羿去练习室通宵，不过拒绝的话说不出口，哎，算了，谁让我爱他们呢？  
“明天回了宿舍再说吧”  
…

第二天，原本说要通宵的嘉羿临时变卦提早回了宿舍，想着也不急于一时，管栎也收拾了一下准备回宿舍。  
刚打开门就被堆在宿舍中央的一席地铺惊到，周围也仿佛被整理过一样。  
“这——这是有人要来我们宿舍住吗？”虽然很多练习生会来串门，但管栎打心底并不希望别人留宿，更不想暴露一号宿舍里的秘密。  
“管栎，你回来了——”嘉羿从卫生间伸出脑袋，挂着宠溺的笑容，“喜欢吗？你不是说床铺太小，浴室站着又腿软吗？”  
听到这话，管栎的脸刷地一下涨红，“瞎——瞎说什么啊，这，这搞在中间等会别人过来玩，不太方便吧。”  
嘉羿一把把人扯进浴室：“这样不就可以舒舒服服的做了吗？”一嘴含住管栎的唇，辗转起来。  
“唔——”热吻让管栎迅速染上潮红，被操熟了的身体，开始发热起来，“先——先洗个澡——”  
“好，我们一起。”朦胧的水雾升起，浴室里两个人唇齿相依，吻得格外深情。  
倒在地铺上的时候，两人的坚挺都微微昂起，赤裸的身躯，交叠起来。  
直到呼吸有些难过，管栎微微推了一把，嘉羿便退出了口腔，开始沿着脖子一路吻下，嘉羿的这份顺从总让管栎觉得舒畅，将自己的乳头递到那人的嘴前，立刻就被含住。身后也有一根手指闯入，不断地做着扩充。  
很快管栎就开始轻哼起来，手指增到了三根，不时地蹭过浅处的敏感点，都会惹得哼声绵长又甜腻。  
嘉羿抽出手指，问道：“可以了？”  
管栎弯起月牙似的眼眉，眼里仿佛只有星光：“进来吧，夹心——”  
“嗯——”好舒服，两个人同时呻吟出来，温暖的内室包裹着火热的坚挺，开始循序渐进地顶弄起来。  
“嗯嗯~啊~”压抑又抑制不住的喘息，充斥在两个人的气息间。  
“咔嚓——”清脆的开门声打破了一室的甜腻，没有锁门吗？管栎心里一紧，后穴不由自主地一缩，嘉羿被挤压地当场缴械，滚烫尽数冲进了管栎的体内。  
还来不及褪去欲望的两双眼睛，与门口的李汶翰对上。  
李汶翰看着这一室春光，原本应当妒火蔓延的心，突然升起一阵阵欲火，情不自禁地舔了下唇，反手将门锁上，慢慢向他们走去。  
“你们还真是大胆，门也不知道锁一下。”脱下了沾着寒气的羽绒服。  
“汶翰~”不知是不是因为刚刚被弄过，管栎整个人都散发着软萌香甜的气息，声音充满着潮湿诱惑。  
“大哥！”嘉羿屈膝退了出来，挠挠后脑勺，不好意思道，“刚刚是我扯着栎哥，忘了让他锁门。”  
李汶翰微微挑起嘴角：“没事，我来吧，你休息一会。”  
“嗯？”管栎难以置信地看着李汶翰。  
“昨天不是答应过我的吗？忘了吗？”李汶翰揭开裤子，掏出自己已经完全勃起的坚挺，对着已经沾满精液湿漉漉的洞穴，直接捅了进去！  
“啊！！汶翰，不是——嗯嗯嗯嗯——”  
“不是什么？难道要说话不算话吗？”李汶翰连裤子都没有脱下，衣着完整，跪在管栎打开的两腿之间，大力地耸动着腰部，九浅一深地开始摇摆起来。  
“啊啊——太快了——不——太——太深了——啊啊啊——”脆弱敏感的内壁如何经得起这般横冲直撞，李汶翰巨大的坚挺每次都能准确地撞到最深处的那一点上，管栎经不住似的摇起头，原本因为惊吓沉下来的身体迅速攀上巅峰边缘。  
“舒服吗，栎？”  
“呜呜——停——啊啊啊——不——”管栎一把捏住李汶翰抓着他大腿的手臂，抬起头望向李汶翰，“汶翰——别——啊——”那眼眸里满是沉溺的求饶。  
李汶翰又如何会放过一次次让他沉沦的机会，一旁的嘉羿也被管栎这幅从未在他身下出现过的样子怔住，发泄过一次的半软下体再次复苏，慢慢靠过去，一手抚上一边的粉嫩，一嘴咬住另一边的凸起。  
管栎后脊一颤：“啊——夹心——你——”  
“栎宝贝这样好美——”  
“不要——”后穴仿佛被操开了一样，发出激烈的啪啪声，已经顾及不了是否会被门外的人所听见，“啊啊——啊啊——”  
李汶翰沉眸看了眼嘉羿：“嘉羿，你去前面。”说着便轻易将管栎拦腰提起来，翻了个身，让他跪趴在地铺上，内壁随着180度的旋转，蹭过两个深浅两个敏感区。  
“啊——”惹来身下人一阵哆嗦。  
还没闭上的嘴就被嘉羿的粗大堵住，瞪着已经迷雾蒙蒙的眼拒绝地看着嘉羿。没想到嘴下的东西瞬间胀大了一圈，管栎的小嘴几乎要含不住了。  
李汶翰开始缓慢又极致的抽插，将整根拔出，再狠狠地插到深处。双手紧紧扣住管栎的细腰不让他逃开，管栎的后脊一波波快感酥麻地蔓延开来，若不是嘉羿托着他的下颚强迫他昂着头口交，他都快要撑不住倒下去。  
“唔唔唔——啊——嗯————”满室的呻吟声，前后两个男人将管栎的两张小嘴堵得严严实实，那副纤细又富有韧劲的身体仿佛一叶孤舟在颠簸中沉浮，而他的身下性器胀大，前列腺液忍不住地流淌出来，透明的液体滴在地铺上。  
嘉羿就这样看着那张精致漂亮的脸蛋，用那已经殷红的小嘴吞吐着自己的东西，眼角溢出的泪水划过脸颊，疯了吧，嘉羿想。  
从没有想过如此对待管栎，但好爽，浑身的欲望都被挑起！一次又一次地用力顶入，喉部因为难以忍受的生理反应而紧缩的感觉实在太好了，好像把他弄哭，弄到合不拢嘴，弄到沾满我的精液——  
实在太大了，前后被深入的感觉让管栎开始浑身发颤，李汶翰仿佛感觉到身下人濒临高潮的感觉，开始高频率的狂插起来，频率高到要把地上的被褥都掀起。  
管栎眼前开始泛白，下腹集中被撞的那点，终于不堪重负急速收缩，前列腺爆发式地喷出一股股浊液，口中的肉棒滑出嘴巴：“啊啊啊啊——”浑身都抽搐起来，腰部却还是被紧紧扣住，后面的撞击没有停下，“不要——不行了——啊啊啊——停！停！！”  
嘉羿也在这幅淫乱的画面中忍耐不住地射在管栎的脸上。  
震动中，管栎手臂脱力，整个上体趴在地铺上，脸上挂着浓稠的白浊，李汶翰忍住了射精的欲望，依然速度不减地抽动着。  
每一下都在高潮余韵中冲击，管栎的身子仿佛像开了闸的水，不断地冒出冷汗，爽到连话都说不出来，已经一滴都射不出了，前列腺却还收缩着，从未有过的被征服感强烈攀上头顶，麻，太麻了，不要了，真的不要了，意识开始渐渐涣散。  
…  
门口的敲门声，让三人回过神来。  
小连在外面听到管栎的叫声，有些紧张，以为发生了什么事，门却还是锁着？  
“管栎，你怎么了？开开门！”  
“是小连。”李汶翰减慢了速度，让管栎休息一下。  
嘉羿起身披上一旁的睡衣：“我去开门，竟然忘了小连。”  
“啊，怎么那么过分，3P吗？为什么不等我？”连淮伟进门三秒的惊讶后，开始抱怨起来，“这么好的事，你两是串通好的吗？”  
说着弯下身子，用手擦去管栎脸上的液体：“都弄脏了那么好看的脸~”  
管栎睁开因高潮紧闭的双眼，泪水不断涌出，眼里却满是撩人的醉欲，一下击中了小连的心脏，连淮伟能感到自己狂跳的心，附身下来，咬住那人殷红的唇，深吻起来。

管栎的身体被侧过来，一条长腿架在李汶翰的肩上，汶翰一根手指顶进交合的连接处，随着坚挺配合着一进一出，蹭着较浅的敏感点上。  
“啊——”管栎仰起头颤栗不断，“别——别弄了——”  
刚射过还未软下的坚挺被嘉羿含住，想要推开的手一下被连淮伟捏住，牵到自己的下体，“管栎，摸摸我的~想你的~”  
“小连~不要~不要~不要~~”言语里只留下求饶，再这样下去会——会——  
舌头被挑开，连淮伟安抚似的舔弄着管栎的上颚，“为什么不要，不爽吗？让我们一起来疼你不好吗？”  
管栎浑身软得不行，只能发出略带哭腔的甜腻喘息，身上的敏感点被三个男人不断地磋磨着。  
李汶翰忽然抽了出来，手指也退出了洞穴在穴口打转，又直直地插进去，扭动着打圈，抱着的一条腿刷刷地抖起来，被堵住的嘴发出“呜呜”的声音。  
“汶翰，别欺负管栎了。”连淮伟都有些不忍了，毕竟三个人，管栎需要承受的更多一点，何况自己还没爽呢，万一等会受不住了呢？  
李汶翰闻言，放下管栎一只脚，将他摆回跪着的姿势，捞起两只细胳膊，向后一拉，使他整个人都立了起来。  
连淮伟配合地站起来，将自己已经硬到发红的坚挺塞进管栎的嘴里，嘉羿则换了手开始搓揉管栎的乳头，不时地舔着他柔软的耳垂。  
前不着地，后面来势猛猛，头被按着含住了小连的大东西，管栎整个人崩得紧紧的。  
“放松——”李汶翰明显被绞得有些忍不住了，开始大力的抽动起来。  
拉动的手臂成了唯一的支撑点，却要承受着巨大晃动后被狠狠顶上凸点的可怕！  
不要——  
管栎连喊都喊不出来，嘴里塞满了被口水浸湿的肉棒，李汶翰最后的几下就像要穿透直肠一般，将自己释放在这个人的最深处，让他牢记这种滋味。  
精液的冲刷，却仅让管栎的性器抖出了两口稀薄的体液，可后穴的高潮，还是让他抑制不住昂起头，眼泪大把大把开始掉落，痉挛感过于强烈，从嗓子眼里发出的暗哑了的呻吟，“嗯！！！！！！”  
背脊弯成漂亮的弧度，李汶翰将人搂住，慢慢从这具持续抖动的身体里退了出来。  
管栎挂满了泪水的脸，翻着潮红，两次高潮让他自己支撑不在身体，“够了——”沙哑的声音轻飘飘地吐出，他知道不能再来了，“我想去厕所——”  
“还有我呢，管栎。”连淮伟将人扶起来，让他面朝墙靠着，就着湿润的精液，从后面一插到底！  
面前的人一点都站不稳，小连勾起一条腿弯，干脆直接将人托起！即便轻如管栎，全身的重量都压在后穴的坚挺上，前列腺除了刺激出来的酸麻，尿意剧增！  
“不要——小连！我要上厕所——啊——别——”管栎瞬间慌乱起来，那种抛弃自我丢掉自尊的羞耻感冲上心头，“别！求你——”  
我不要，管栎咬着嘴唇摇着头。  
嘉羿和李汶翰走了过来，帮助连淮伟扶着管栎，向着卫生间走去。  
“哥，别怕，据说被操尿的话会很爽了。”  
嘉羿一嘴舔着管栎脸上的湿气，他也很想看宝贝在爽极时露出的表情。  
就去卫生间的几步路就让管栎忍受着濒临奔溃的边缘，前端都未曾塌下过，挺立的样子粉嫩得很，因为后面的冲击一直在流出液体，距离上一次的高潮太近了——  
管栎觉得自己可能要被玩坏了，下体肿胀得太厉害，刚转进卫生间，管栎便忍不住的大叫起来：“不行了，啊——快放我下来！啊~啊——”  
小连这么会错过这种精彩的瞬间，李汶翰甚至怕管栎喊得太大声招来别人，而直接掰过他的头吻住了那张要命尖叫的嘴。  
好痛！  
第一瞬间，管栎觉得自己的下体要爆炸了，随着一阵阵抽搐，眼前一晃一晃的白闪过——绝望过后是绵延无尽的爽感，太爽了——爽到口水开始躺下来，全身靠在三人的身上，狂颤了三下！一缕尿液喷涌而出——  
“啊啊啊啊——”那一瞬间，仿佛自己所有的枷锁都抛弃了，只有纯享这一刻无可比拟的舒爽！  
直到最后一滴洒下，管栎身子微微一斜便昏了过去。  
连淮伟抽出已经在刚刚紧缩的内壁中泄出的坚挺，与其他两人相视一笑。  
“管栎，你是我们一号宿舍的宝贝。我爱你！”  
“我爱你”  
“我爱你”  
…

三人将管栎清理干净，多加了几床被子铺在地铺上，四个人紧紧地挨在一起，沉沉的睡去。  
从那一刻起，三人就再也没有为做多做少而吃错过——

【end】


End file.
